


Green Sparks

by Greenqueen2001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenqueen2001/pseuds/Greenqueen2001
Summary: Life after the war wasn't all I thought it would be . Everyone I thought I'd have left me behind, I fell from grace, but as my good friend Andrew likes to say, "Even a fallen angel (like you), has the strength to rise to heaven from hell."





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also on my Watpad account under Autumn Beayon

The war against Zarkon, Haggar and there Galra troops lasted 2 years. In that time a lot had happened, I had found my brother and father(to my elation). Keith and Lance became a couple despite all the times they almost murdered each other (must have been all that sexual tension). Shiro and Matt got together, my dad went back to Earth ( to inform them of the galactic space war we have been nieve to for 10,000 years). Lotor joined the coalition, killed Zarkon, then got together with Alura. As well as so many other things that I couldn't even begin to explain. But I am going to tell you about all of that. I'm gonna tell you about my experience after the war. Of my fall from grace and my raise back to fame. My name name is Katie (Pidge) Holt and this is my story.


	2. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had originally had it be 2 years but decided that was to little time to have all the changes I want her to go threw.

The moment we took out Haggar and the last of her rebel forces, I felt happier then I have been since we found dad. It was finely over and the war was won. Alura, Lotor, and the rest of the coalition leaders threw a humunges party in honer of the End of the war, and of us Paladins of Voltron. In that moment laughing and dancing with my chosen family, and friends everything was perfect. There was no way for me or any of us to know all this happiness would be shattered.

\----------5 years ago------------

We have been on Earth for a week and a half now and the world only knows what Voltron did and what it is. Not everybody who pioleted it, hence the reason for the meeting that started the end.  
"As much as I think that having us paladins go on tore along with, Sam and Matt, and our families. I don't like the idea of taking away Pidges edgucation!" Shiro said in response of Iversons idea to spread the story of Voltron and the war by toting the world. I clenched my fists in response of this, they all have been going on about this since everyone found out I ended up dropping out of middles school to join the Garrison and find my brother and father.  
"I agree with Shiro Iven my daughter has missed to much school looking for Sam and Matt, as well as defending the universe." My mother said, her comment was fallowed by multiple more from the others. Iverson stood waiting patiently but anoyed for the others to calm down. Once they did he spoke up again for the first time since his suggestion.  
"I know and agree with that sister, I don't want my neice missing anymore school. That is why I think it would be best if she stayed here with me and Maggie studying. While you all are away on tore." I hardly took a moment to comment on that.  
"And what about the place of the Green Paladin UNCLE how are you gonna inquorperate my part of the war if I'm not there to tell it!!" I said coldly. He looked at me for a moment before saying " You wouldn't be known as the Green Paladin. Until you are at least out of High School I think it's best to say that Matt was the Green Paladin." I stood there gapping at his response before something happened that I couldn't believe. The others all agreed. And a week later they were off spredding the "true" story of Voltron and it's paladins. And that's how the End of the world as I knew it began.


End file.
